Don't Piss Off Kirby
by Food Noob
Summary: Kirby is hurt because everyone is making fun of him because he's pink. Then Mandy, Billy, and Grim--these people are from the cartoon "Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy force Kirby to be their slave. Is this the end of Kirby? R


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kirby or any one elce in this story, but its funny

**Don't Piss Off Kirby**

by**Overprotective Mario**

One day Kirby, Tuff and Diddy Kong were playing in the park. "Lets have a race!" Said Tuff. They got in their places. "We race from here, to that tree." Said Diddy. then they had the race. Diddy came in first, tuff came in second, and Kirby came in last place. "I win! Yes!" Said Diddy. "Piyo." Said Kirby which meant "Nice race". "Well I am faster then you, because you much smaller than me and your pink! And pink things aren't that fast." Said Diddy. "Well, he is right." Said Tuff.

This of corse hurt Kirby's feelings because he can't help it that he is pink. But Kirby ignored them and ran away. He saw that Mario and Luigi were boxing. "Hello." Kirby said to them. "Hello, Kirby." Said Mario. "whatsa?" Kirby asked witch ment "what are you doing?". "Where boxing." Said Mario. "Me box too?" Kirby asked. "Sorry, Kirby." Said Luigi. "This is a very ruff sport, and we don't want you to get hurt." Said Luigi. "Fine." Said Kirby.

Then Kirby left Mario and Luigi and went for a walk to feel better. Then he heard a someone shouting. "Help me! Some one get me out of this thing!" The voice said. Kirby ran over to where it was and hid behind a tree. He saw that the voice was his friend John. John was a fictional bounty hunter--meaning that he would hunt down people from cartoons, video games, movies and books-- that once helped him fight a giant spider that was made of fire. He was in this weird yellow like bubble. And Mandy, Grim and Billy were standing next to him. "Ha, ha! Not so tough now!" Mandy laughed. "Yeah! Duhh... You look like a round banana shouting. Heh, heh. Duhhh." Said Billy. "Oh Shut up! I'll get out of here! And when I do! I'll peal the skin off you guys!" John Shouted. "Well, you can't peal the skin off of me, because I don't have any skin." Said Grim.

Kirby knew that he couldn't just sit there and watch his friend suffer. So he ran over to them. "Pieg!" He screamed witch probably meant something along the lines of "Let John go right now!". "Oh, Kirby. You came here just in time," Mandy Said in a welcoming voice. "In fact, your going to be staying with me for a _long time_," She continued. "Grim! Do it now!" She commanded Grim. Then Grim took his scythe and made a pordle. The pordle sucked in Kirby, Mandy, Grim, Billy and John into it.

Then they were on this big balcony of a statue of Mandy. "Do I get bathroom breaks? John asked. "Kirby, your going to clean the top of this statue with this mop." Mandy said ignoring John question and throwing a mop at Kirby. When she threw the mop at Kirby, it hit his head. "Your going to be serving me for one heck of a time." Mandy said. "Would you stop saying that! I'm already being tortured enough!" John said in an angry voice because he hated the word "heck". "Silences!" Mandy said to John. "You'll get use to it." Grim said quietly to John. "Now then" Mandy said to Kirby. "You are nothing but a pathetic little pink thing. Now get to work!" She said.

Kirby started to mop the floor of the statue because he was scared that Mandy might do something very despicable to him. "That's right! You better clean the floor! Because if you don't, Every waking moment you have will be in pain. You know why! Because your nothing but a little puffy pink cream puff! And you can't defend your self!" Mandy yelled at Kirby Giving him a small kick. Kirby fell to the floor. Mandy began to laugh at him.

Then Kirby started to think., he thought about Diddy and Tuff making bad jokes about him, he tought about Mario and Luigi underestimating him, he thought about John being trapped in that bubble, but most of all, he thought about Mandy kicking him like that. And that made him extremely pissed off.

Kirby got up and broke the mop in half and started to walk fiercely over to Mandy. Mandy stopped laughing. "Hey! You broke my mop! Now you have to clean the floor with your tung. Now get to work, you cream puff!" Mandy screamed. But Kirby ignored her. Mandy was able to see that Kirby was extremely pissed off. "Now you lesion to me!" Kirby said in an extremely pissed off voice. Soon he was standing right in fount of Mandy. "I may be small! And I may be pink! And I may be puffy! But I am very fierce!" Kirby Screamed. He ran over to John and kicked the yellow like bubble with all his might and the bubble shattered into a million paces. Everyone was shocked. "Thank you, Kirby." John said in a freaked out voice. "Your welcome." Kirby said quickly.

Then Kirby quickly sucked up Grim and started to spit his bones at Billy. One of the bones hit Billy right in the face. "Ouch!" Billy screamed and he fell off the statue of Mandy. "Your next, Mandy!" He said fiercely. "Fool!" Mandy shouted. She quickly picked up Grime's scythe and charged at Kirby. She stroke him with the scythe but he jumped in the air and kicked the wood part of the scythe. The scythe broke it half. Kirby was licking his face in a way if Mandy was his lunch. "Please, don't eat me." Mandy begged. "Who says I'm going to eat you." Said Kirby. "You mean your spring me." Mandy said in relief. "No." Kirby said to her. Then he sucked her up and started chewing on her fiercely. Then he spit out all of Mandy's Organ's and blood all over the place. "Who's the cream puff now?" Kirby said to the remaining of Mandy.

"Kirby! That was amazing!" John Said to Kirby. "Where did you learn to do that!" John asked Kirby. Kirby smiled at John. "When people make fun of you like that, you shouldn't let them get away with it." Kirby said to John. John smiled back at him and laughed. "Well, I gess your right." John said. Then Kirby took out his magic cell phone and called his WarpStar to take them home. Then John slept over Kirby's house. And they ate Tiff cakes.

**The End**


End file.
